Forgetting old memories, making new ones
by glitchthehedgehog123
Summary: The son of a Millionaire Leaves his family, changes his name, and Moves to flower bud village to Run his grandpa's farm, break hearts, fall in love, and make it in life without his father's help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your Name Please.

To be honest, I never really liked city life, my name, or my money, When I heard that Grandpa died, I took it as an opportunity to leave the city. At the funeral, I met Mayor Thomas who is a bit eccentric, but my dad's kind of eccentric so I can't complain, and then he asked for my name, he didn't know that I was the old man's grandson, so I decided I should give him name that wasn't my own. "Excuse me young man but what is your name?" Mayor Thomas asked "My name... It's …? Jac... I mean Gamp... uh... Har... I mean Heartstar?" I replied

"Gamp...? What an odd name... Anyway, What was your relationship with Old Man Harvest?"

"Well... I worked for him for a while."

"I see, and you told me you would like to... buy... the ranch."

"Yes, I would, Mayor Thomas"

"well... how about we talk about it tomorrow"

"Yes Mayor Thomas"

The Next Day...

I woke up in the morning and I was greeted by Mayor Thomas, usually I'm good at first impressions, but I slept at the ranch and all I heard was yelling from the house at the vineyard.

"Why hello Gamp, I see you've had a good night sleep last night."

"Not exactly, all night I heard people yelling at each other all night. What jerks live there?"

"Oh, it's just the family that live at the vineyard, they've been quite disfunctional Ever since the elder of the family died."

"I see... anyway, what do you think of the offer about the ranch?"

"Well you can keep it for free if..."

"If What..."

"If you can get the rundown farm to become successful and get married in less than three years."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm Serious, alright, but don't worry the farm isn't too run down, you could get it up and running again in about two years"

It wasn't the restoring the farm part I was worried about, it was the getting married part that really rustled my jimmies, I never considered myself a ladies man, my brother, Jake, got those traits instead.

Can the City-boy-turned-Rancher Live up to the challenge? You won't find out next time chapter but he'll get closer in... "_**Your Daughter is a Wine-y..."**_

Get it...?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Your daughters a wine-y...

I consider myself a man that can handle sleeping late at night, usually of my own will, sometimes at eleven or twelve and very occasionally at one AM, BUT! if you make me stay awake long enough to make me go to your house on a hill! I just don't think we can be friends, at least that's what I thought. It was 3 AM, I just couldn't take anymore, those people are just restless, just yelling and shouting, I decided to pay them a little visit. First impressions are definitely not on their to do list.

I was walking towards the gate and was sort-of greeted by a girl.

"You're a terrible father! You should let me do what I want!"

"Karen! Get back here! What an undutiful daughter!" This girl must have daddy issues

"Move out of my way!" She rudely pushed me out of the way, she was cute. Anyway, I went up to the small house in the vineyard and knocked on the door

"What do you want!" The man yelled

"Hello, I live no to far from here and I can you guys yelling all the way from my farm, and I was wondering if you could keep it down." I asked

"Fine, now that my ungrateful daughter left, we'll be much quieter now."

"well thank you" I was relieved that maybe now I could get some sleep, but there was something about that girl that seemed so familiar, well it doesn't matter now, I'm just glad I can finally get some sleep...

"_Hey you, wake up!"_

"_What."_

"_Oh, sorry, I was just worried that you were dead or something."_

"_Well I'm not"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name is Jack Harvest"_

"_Well my name is..."_

_**The next day...**_

that was an odd dream wasn't it. It probably doesn't matter. I began to work on the farm after I bought some seeds from the floral shop, and I worked on other things such as gathering lumber and fruit to ship so I can make some money before I harvest my crops. Near the end of the day I was getting tired after working for hours so I decided to rest at the beach. The beach was probably the best part about Flower Bud, it was beautiful during night, beautiful things remind me of my mother, who was taken from us too early, but I remember, when I was younger, she would sing a song for me and Jake. When I knew I was alone, I would sing it to myself. I looked around to make sure it was safe, and when I thought it was, I just let it out.

"_Sing a melody..._

_simple as can be ..._

_give it some words and..._

_sweet harmony..._

_raise your voices..._

_all day long now love grows strong now..._

_sing a melody of love _

_oh lo..."_

" What are you doing!"

"What the...!"

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Karen, now answer my question, what are you doing?" she asked, staring to make me blush"

"I was singing" I answered, blushing

"where did you hear that song from" Seriously? What's with all the questions?

"My mother used to sing it to me, when she was alive that is."

"Well that's so sad, why did your mom die?"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about all this personal stuff okay? It's too personal and I don't even know you."

"Well why don't we get to know each other? What's your name?"

"It's Gamp Heartstar."

"Well nice to meet you Gamp, I hope we can be good friends."

_And thus a beautiful friendship Begins with singing at beach._

_**This definitely isn't one of my best works, but other people might not agree, all my stories are crappy. And by the way, if you complain that some characters are out of character, you have to remember, it's fanfiction, not canon.**_


End file.
